Diamond Crevasse
by Mihll
Summary: Hay despedidas amargas, corazones doloridos y heridas que tardarán en sanar...un corto fic visto desde el punto de vista de Klan tras la pérdida del ser amado


Diamond Crevasse

Hola

Un corto fic inspirado en el capítulo 20 y 21 de Macross Frontier, visto desde el punto de vista de Klan

Fic ideado por Pandora y Mihll, escrito por Mihll

Espero les resulte de su agrado

**"Diamond Crevasse"**

**#**

**Capítulo único**

**#**

Al término de una batalla todo es destrucción y más destrucción; amargura, llanto y dolor que llegan hasta lo profundo del alma, que roen el interior desgarrando como uñas filosas que provocan lágrimas de sangre, lágrimas como las que Klan derramaba, ahora, cuando su mundo se presentó ante sus ojos como una daga filosa que se incrustaba en su corazón, dolorido, masacrado y hecho mil pedazos…

"Michael"

Aquel nombre se oyó de su boca como un susurro lastimero, en la frialdad esa cabina de varitech en que estaba escondida, en el silencio del hangar de SMS, sin poder detener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, que rodaban por sus mejillas y terminaban golpeando duramente contra el casco al cual estaba aferrada, que fue de él, que guardaba el perfume de sus cabellos, el que ella podía oler pero que sin duda no apaciguaba la agonía, sino que la hacía más extensa recordándole que era lo único que le quedaba

Klan no sabía cómo poder escapar al calvario del sufrimiento, quería gritar, gritar con fuerza, llorar más si se podía. Pero nada conseguiría. Nada ni nadie le devolvería al amor de su vida.

Lo había amado desde siempre, era una simple niña cuando se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento estaba enclaustrado en su corazón.

Klan se aferró aún con más fuerza al casco de Michael, preguntándose por qué la vida había sido injusta, por qué los Vajras tenían que venir a destruirlo todo. Odiaba a los Vajras, los maldecía mientras sus dientes de apretaban como si fuesen a desquebrajarse en cualquier momento. Entonces lloró con más ganas, con un sollozo violento que sacudía su cuerpo de niña Mentran

-¡Michael!-lo gritó, su nombre, con voz potente y desgarradora que se perdió en la inmensidad del hangar

Klan sentía que se sofocaba si no lo hacía, porque dolía en exceso retenerlo. No había podido hacer nada, sólo verlo morir frente a sus ojos tras esa declaración a último momento

Le había dicho que ella también le gustaba, había intentado decir que la amaba…pero no pudo continuar, se lo llevó la succión del vació provocado en la abertura en el casco de la nave, lo vio irse hacia el espacio. Ella no pudo más que gritar mientras sus manos presionaban el cristal de la máquina micronizadora de la que no podía salir

"Alto" tampoco pudo hacer nada, a pesar que lo intentó. Su mano quedó simplemente estirada mientras su esfuerzo se frustró cuando la nave cerró la brecha

Así todo se perdió, Michael fue expulsado al infinito espacio donde no podía ser socorrido, donde ahora vagaba por la eternidad sin la más mínima esperanza de recuperar su cuerpo. No lo podían llorar ni honrar como habían llorado a otras víctimas

Sólo así, como Klan lloraba había forma. Llorando al vacío, al silencio, a los recuerdos que permanecerían de él en su memoria, y así continuó por más tiempo del que quisiera llorar, estrujando su ser en cada suspiro lastimero que escapaba de su boca, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron, como si sus ojos estuvieran secos, cansada de tanto y sin encontrar consuelo

Klan se levantó entonces, y dejó el casco sobre la consola de la cabina, lentamente y sin querer deshacerse de él. Lo miró cuanto más pudo renegando a marcharse, pero lo hizo, con valor, suspirando…

Y cuando al fin aterrizó en el metálico piso tras un pequeño brinco, miró la mecha azul, diciéndose que nada sería igual, las batallas tendría que librarlas con esa máquina y sin ése piloto, ese sniper experto, que muchas veces llevó esa nave a salvo y casi sin rasguño hasta donde se encontraba estacionada

Klan lentamente fue retrocediendo, con la carga del pesar sobre sus hombros. Luego se volvió y salió del hangar. Sus pasos le llevaron por el extenso pasillo, otro más, y más lugares hasta que se halló en las afueras, a orillas del lago

Contempló el falso cielo azul simulación del cielo de un planeta que jamás conoció, su rostro se dejó acariciar por la leve brisa que ondeaban sus cabellos mientras una de sus manos se encontraba presionando su pecho

-Michael-susurró una vez más, como un suave murmullo que se llevó el viento

Tras ese cielo estaba "su" Michael, que después de todo sí correspondía a sus sentimientos

-pero fuiste un tonto, un cobarde-dijo- tardaste demasiado Michael…mucho-

Una lágrima rebelde y escondida escapó una vez más, que limpió prontamente con el dorso de su mano

-Si tuviste ese sentimiento, lo ocultaste… ¿por qué el miedo a decírmelo?...¿por qué tuvo que ser hasta que te viste …perdido?...no lo entiendo…-negó con la cabeza-…no puedo comprenderlo, no pudo-finalizó en un murmullo apenas audible

Bajó la vista posándola en sus pies pero en realidad sin verlos. Recordó la sensación de probar sus labios por una única vez, un beso que le robó y cuya esencia aún podía sentir, y sonrió con mucha pena y su mano llegó hasta su boca para palpar sus labios

-Michael-repitió una vez más y sólo se dejó estar en silencio, esta vez sentándose en el pasto de frente a la laguna ante sus ojos, que fue perdiendo de vista a medida que su espalda tocaba el suelo quedando completamente recostada en el

Las nubes pasaban, con una velocidad tímida. Sus ojos se quedaron enfocados en ellas, viendo figuras de la nada; el rostro de Michael, sonriente, serio, enojado, burlesco… Michael en todas partes, su rostro que no podría olvidar y que no quería olvidad aún cuando la lastimara…

-¡Klan!

Oyó su nombre, pero lo ignoró pensando que un silbido del viento la engañaba. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, sintiendo los lánguidos latidos de su corazón

-Klan-esta vez la voz sonó entre una mezcla de ternura y burla-siempre tan niña, no querrás dormirte ahora.

Klan pensaba…no, no pensaba en nada, sólo ignoraba

-Klan-se repitió el llamado y alguien se dejó caer a su costado de rodillas-abre los ojos Klan, estoy aquí-

No lo había susurrado el aire, se sentía real, la mano tibia que llegó a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad y ternura era real.

Klan abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Michael, curvando una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Klan-repitió Michael una vez más, sin dejar de acariciarle, permitiendo que ella llevara su mano hasta la suya y comprobara que era palpable

-Michael-dijo como un susurro si fuerza-¡Michael!-repitió y su impulso desesperado le hizo colgarse a su cuello-¡Michael, Michael!-

Klan lo abrazó con fuerza, desesperación y ansiedad. Y él, respondió, acariciando sus cabellos, enredándolo entre sus dedos…

-perdón Klan, perdón-Michael susurró

-sólo calla…calla Michael, estás…aquí-

Michael sonrió, su típica sonrisa que a ella a veces le sonaba a burla

-tú siempre, tú…-acusó Klan arrebatadamente al tiempo que se separaba de él pero una mano se posó sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos

-tú-dijo con voz muy baja y llena de tristeza sin poder siquiera continuar con sus palabras

-Klan-dijo esta vez mostrándole una sonrisa tierna-me gustas más cuando te arrebatas, cuando ríes, cuando estás feliz y llena de energía…no me gusta verte así… triste-

-pero te fuiste Michael…esto no puede ser verdad, es un sueño…-finalizó amargamente

-todos queremos gustarle a alguien, ¿lo recuerdas?-Klan asintió-pues todos también tenemos derecho a soñar.

-pero te irás-

-no me iré-replicó Michael con una sonrisa y con su dedo le pinchó la frente-estaré aquí y aquí-esta vez su dedo pinchó el lugar donde se alberga su corazón

Klan tomó la mano de Michael entre las suyas, presionándolas contra su corazón, ambas frentes quedaron pegadas una a otra. Sólo sintiéndose. Klan cerró sus ojos pensando en que no quería despertar, era un sueño, lo sabía, pero quería aferrarse a Michael cuanto más pudiera

-Klan-de pronto Michael susurró, ella abrió los ojos viendo que él apegaba más su rostro al suyo pero acercó su boca a su oído-voy a estar contigo…siempre…-

Entonces Michael se levantó de su postura, muy lentamente.

Klan abrió los ojos, todo era como una película que pasaba en cámara lenta; Michael se alejaba de a poco, su mano se resbalaba de las suyas a pesar de que ella quería retenerlo con todas sus fuerzas…no podía, era como si el agua se le escapara de sus dedos. Klan sentía impotencia viendo como una vez más se iba de su lado, se alejaba con una sonrisa y se desvanecía a los lejos mientras susurraba algunas palabras, un cántico de palabras hermosas que le hicieron recordar cada uno de los momentos que estuvo con él; imágenes nítidas que se traslapaban una sobre otras; sus desencuentros, sus momentos de risas, sus batallas juntos, aquellos instantes en que él estuvo triste y ella estaba para él, y más…muchos más, porque era una oleadas de recuerdos infinitos de todos esos años…

Y así, sin saber en qué minuto se durmió, Klan despertó, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sollozando silenciosamente

Las nubes seguían moviéndose lentamente en el cielo azul y Klan se sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazándose a sí misma, encorvada como un pequeño bollito

Sólo había sido un sueño que terminó…

Una ilusión efímera…

Fue como un suave y fino polvo que se llevó el viento…

Pero fue también instante de paz dentro de la angustia…

Klan así lo comprendió, luego de mucho pensarlo, luego de más sufrir…y alzó su rostro hacia el cielo... Un fuerte suspiro escapó de sus labios

Michael, su imagen en un sueño había sido la fuerza que necesitaba para sentirse mejor, para afrontar todo lo que venía

Klan se puso en pié y miró todo en rededor. Sólo al fin oyó algo más que su propio llanto y dolor. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, por aquellos que estaban sufriendo, por aquellos que la necesitaban fuerte, que necesitan una esperanza ante la adversidad de estos días

Ella lo sabía, nada quedaba aquí, no había un fin, las batallas continuarían, quien sabe hasta cuándo, nadie podría especificar una fecha

la ira y tristeza que inundaban los corazones de los habitantes de Macross Frontier iba acompañada de una leve esperanza, que todo un día terminaría

y Klan se dijo, que por Michael continuaría, por aquel hombre amado cuya última acción en este mundo fue protegerla, y dar su vida a cambio de la suya..

_**Fin**_

_**Iniciado: 9/10/2008 ; 1 am**_

_**Finalizado: 9/10/2008 ; 2 pm **_

_**En honor de una pareja que adoramos: Klan y Michael. Lamentamos que hayan dado muerte a Michael y que le restaran tan poca importancia a su muerte en la historia. De este lamento nació la idea de hacer el fic que acabamos de presentar.**_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado.**_

_**Hasta pronto. Mihll**_


End file.
